Les grands esprits se rencontrent
by L'Ent et le Bucheron
Summary: Tous les croyaient disparus à jamais mais dans l'ombre, ils œuvrent à leur grand retour. Sauron n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Défi du Lauréat PF


Le mage repoussa ses livres en soufflant lourdement. Le nuage de poussière qui en résulta provoqua une grave quinte de toux chez son comparse qui lui jeta le regard le plus venimeux qu'il pouvait maîtriser au vu de sa condition.

"Roh ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, dit-il en faisant jouer ses épaules. On ne trouve rien là-dedans. Je suis sûr que depuis qu'on a atterri là, on est déjà passé au Troisième Âge !"  
>"Tu crois pas que tu abuses un tout petit peu ? Curumo a besoin de notre aide. Il est bien normal que nous compulsions toutes les données disponibles !"<br>"Franchement, les données, moi j'en peux plus. On devrait plutôt parcourir le monde et rencontrer des gens. Créer demande du contact, tu peux me croire ! Ne serait-ce que pour le forger. Moi par exemple, je sais pas forger. Tu saurais, toi ?"  
>"Forger un anneau, ça c'est pas un problème. Le vrai problème, ça va être de le rendre unique. Tu sais quoi ? On n'a qu'à poser les choses calmement." Le mage attrapa une plume et un parchemin. "Donc tout d'abord, faut le forger, notre second anneau unique. Après, faudra voir à l'enchanter - avant, après, en même temps, là ça bloque encore… Et puis l'apparence. Hum," marmonna-t-il en machonnant sa plume. Va p'têt falloir se mettre à y réfléchir, à ça... Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble, toi, un anneau unique ?"<br>"Pas vraiment en fait… Et toi ?"  
>"Oui, j'en ai vu un, un jour. Sauron, ça te dit quelque chose ?"<br>"Ah oui ? Ah oui ! C'est pour ça qu'on fait ça déjà." Dit-il en moulinant des bras pour montrer quid de la pièce, quid du bazar. "D'accord, maintenant que tu le dis. Et alors, ça ressemble à quoi ?"  
>"Bah c'est rond, doré, y a un trou au milieu pour mettre le doigt… genre un anneau unique, quoi."<p>

Alatar jeta un regard noir à son compagnon. Il n'était pas toujours le plus vif mais ce genre d'évidence, il trouvait ça déplacé. Où était la précision dans tout cela ? "Mouais, on va dire. Mais j'y pense, et Radagast ? Il en a pas un, un anneau unique ou un truc du genre ?"  
>"Non, ça se saurait."<br>"Si si, rappelle-toi la dernière fois. Sur la table à côté de la cheminée. C'était pas un anneau unique ?"  
>"Non."<br>"Bah c'était quoi, alors ?"  
>"Un hérisson."<br>"Ah…" Le mage demeura pensif quelques instants face au visage consterné de Pallando, avant qu'un grondement d'estomac ne vienne briser le silence. "Ça te dirait une terrine ?"

Sans attendre de réponse - car qui pourrait refuser une bonne terrine de hérisson ? - il se précipita sur le placard dans lequel il farfouilla activement à la recherche de son bonheur. Lorsque finalement il se rassit, Pallando retint un soupir de soulagement : le calme allait peut-être enfin revenir. Surtout qu'en retournant ses affaires, Alatar avait retrouvé un fond de farine et se démena avec ses spatules avant de revenir entamer son encas.

Le silence régna quelques instants seulement entrecoupé des mastications et déglutitions du mage.  
>"Tu chais, j'ai réfléchi à chette hichtoire."<br>"Ah… Nous voilà bien ! Et tu veux pas arrêter avec tes biscottes ? Tu mets des miettes partout."  
>Peu intéressé par les récriminations de son collègue, le mage haussa les épaules et déglutit.<br>"Alors, voilà, j'ai réfléchi à la forme de notre anneau. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'on devrait le faire en forme de bague. Mais je me suis dis qu'on aurait du mal avec les finitions. Et puis, il faut trouver une pierre. Et là, _bam !_, j'ai eu la révélation ! En forme de chevalière : comme ça Sauron, il voit la chevalière et il se dit '_Tiens ! Une chevalière._' Alors qu'en fait, surprise ! C'est pas une chevalière, c'est un anneau unique."  
>"Non."<br>"Tu préfères qu'on reste sur l'inverse, alors ?"  
>"Non plus."<br>"Si si, écoute moi. En fait, on fait une chevalière, mais cette fois en forme d'anneau unique. Et là, Sauron il se dit '_Tiens ! Un anneau unique._' Mais comme en vrai c'est une chevalière, bah ça a pas de pouvoir. Et du coup il est bien embêté, ça le déstabilise, et on peut l'attaquer par derrière avec un bâton."  
>"Je te rappelle que c'est Curumo qui va porter l'anneau. Donc si il se retrouve face au disciple de Melkor avec une pauvre chevalière sans pouvoir, on est morts !"<br>"Peut-être. Mais justement ! Comme ça, il est occupé avec Curumo alors et _pof ! _On en profite pour le frapper par derrière avec un bâton ! Alors, t'en penses quoi ?"  
>"J'en pense que ton soufflé est en train de retomber et que tu me casses les oreilles. On a un projet. On. S'y. Tient !"<p>

Malheureusement pour lui, son comparse s'était déjà élancé vers les fourneaux, sans même avoir écouté la fin de sa tirade. Occupé à rattraper son gâteau, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner pour une dernière idée lumineuse, au moins aussi bonne que le jour où il avait pensé à ajouter du sucre dans son thé.  
>"Et pourquoi on se ferait pas un troisième anneau unique, juste pour nous ? Comme ça, plus de souci vu que l'attaque physique te fait peur."<br>"Tâchons déjà d'en forger un."  
>"Ah mais si tu manques d'ambition, aussi… Faut pas s'étonner après qu'on soit moins considérés que les trois autres."<br>"Tu vas voir où je vais te le mettre ton soufflé si tu continues à me rabattre les oreilles avec tes inepties..."  
>Dépité par la vision étriquée de son ami, le mage marmonna pour lui-même :<br>"La bave de l'orc menaçant n'atteint pas la blanche mouette. En plus, c'est dommage. Je l'aurais bien imaginé en forme de chapeau le notre. Tu sais, bleu nuit et peut-être même avec des étoiles jaunes pour décorer. On aurait été vraiment séduisants avec ça sur le ciboulot !"

Et c'est la tête pleine de rêve qu'Alatar réussi à rattraper son gâteau d'une main de maître.

OoOoOoO

L'or fumait dans le moule brûlant. L'air sérieux et concentré, Pallando avait retroussé son vêtement bleu sur ses bras pour être plus à l'aise face à la forge. L'instant était critique et rien ne devait le perturber. Enfin, en théorie.

"Regarde comme on est beau tous les deux, dit fièrement Alatar. Tout recouverts de sueur et nos muscles bandés ! On est peut-être pas des Valar mais les Istari ne sont pas en reste !"  
>"Concentre-toi sur tes incantations, veux-tu ?<br>"Je me concentre, t'inquiète. N'empêche que si tu veux mon avis..."  
>"Pas la peine, ça ne m'intéresse pas."<br>Pas plus contrarié que ça, Alatar continua sans sourciller.  
>"... tu devrais rajouter de la farine. Je te surveille depuis tout à l'heure et je peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que ton métal, il est trop liquide."<br>"Tais toi. Je forge."  
>"Tu feras rien avec ça je t'assure ! Il va être tout mou, ton anneau unique."<br>"T'y connais rien. Retourne à tes casseroles. Quand tu seras forgeron, tu forgeras. Mais en attendant, tu me laisses faire et surtout, tu me laisses tranquille !"  
>"Gna gna gna. Je touche mes billes moi aussi je te rappelle. Et puis je dis juste ça comme ça, hein. Moi quand mes sauces elles sont trop liquides, bah je rajoute un peu de farine, je fouette, et je laisse à feu doux en attendant que ça épaississe."<br>"Silence !"  
>"Alors c'est sûr, après la sauce elle a un peu le goût de farine. Mais moi je préfère les sauces bien épaisses. Et puis, de toute façon, il a pas prévu de goûter l'anneau unique, Sauron… si ?"<br>"Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?"  
>"Oui, tu as raison. Vu comment il est dérangé, on ne sait jamais avec lui."<p>

Tentant de garder son calme, le mage plongea son oeuvre dans l'eau froide et commença à le marteler vigoureusement tandis que son comparse psalmodiait enfin ses incantations. Mais le calme relatif ne dura pas longtemps. Aussitôt sa part effectuée, il reprit de plus belle ses palabres à grande force de gesticulations.  
>"C'est vraiment magnifique. Il n'y a pas à dire, on est vraiment complémentaires ! T'es pas d'accord avec moi ?"<br>"Groumph" grommela son compagnon à travers ses dents serrées, sa tâche toujours inachevée.  
>"Allez, sois pas gêné comme ça ! Tu devrais être fier de ce qu'on est ! Franchement, en nous regardant, tu ne penses pas à l'Ent et au Bûcheron ?" Devant le regard vaguement interloqué de Pallando, il insista. "Mais si ! Comme dans la fable, là, tu sais : l'Ent et du Bûcheron."<br>Délaissant un temps son ouvrage, l'homme à la mise bleutée se retourna.  
>"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?"<br>Ravi d'avoir finalement capté l'attention de son public, Alatar se redressa fièrement et réajusta sa cape du même ton que son ami. Puis, attrapant son rouleau à pâtisserie, il frappa prestement trois coups sur la table.  
>"Vous me fendez le coeur mon cher ami. Comment oublier les merveilleuses histoires de Yavanna ? De cet Ent, persuadé d'être le meilleur de tous car son tronc était grand et large et son écorce puissante, qui rencontra un Bûcheron. Lui aussi était persuadé d'être le meilleur d'entre tous car il avait les bras puissants et la hache tranchante. Et vous, oui vous, appuya-t-il en pointant Pallando du doigt, oserez-vous imaginer ce qui leur est arrivé ?"<br>"Je m'en fous un peu, donc ce serait bien si tu pouvais abréger..." ronchonna son interlocuteur tout en s'installant confortablement pour la suite de l'histoire.  
>"Un peu de silence parmi l'auditoire ! Je reprends, l'un et l'autre pensait pouvoir aisément venir à bout de son adversaire mais il en fut tout autrement, car leurs forces se valaient amplement."<br>"Donc t'es en train de me dire que je ne suis qu'un fieffé imbécile pétri d'orgueil qui ne reconnaît pas l'échec ?"  
>"Absolument pas. Est-ce que le public pourrait accepter d'écouter toute l'histoire avant de s'énerver ?! Donc je disais, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à prendre le pas sur l'autre. Mais le combat s'éternisait et soudain, le Bûcheron joua de sa hache un peu plus habilement que l'Ent ne réussi à esquiver et il lui coupa une branche. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle branche ! Cette branche - et je vais vous surprendre ! - pourrissait car trop mal placée : l'Ent ne parvenait pas à en prendre soin. En plein combat, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il laissa échapper : un soupir d'aise ! Depuis le temps qu'elle le démangeait cette branche… Et là, le Bûcheron réagit de façon encore plus étrange : il éclata de rire. Car cette branche représentait son salut. Sans cela, jamais il n'aurait pu achever sa cabane et vivre confortablement. Car aussi mauvaise pouvait-elle sembler à l'Ent, au Bûcheron, elle était parfaite. Leurs besoins n'étaient pas les mêmes. Aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, le combat prenait fin : ils avaient réalisé qu'ils se complétaient bien. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre car dans la forêt, l'union représentait la force."<br>"Donc tu nous compares à un vulgaire humain et à un arbre. Génial. Je me demande pourquoi je perds encore mon temps à t'écouter..."  
>"Après toutes ces années, tu ne le sais toujours pas ? Mais parce que c'est comme ça que tu travailles le mieux ! Mazette de mazette, regarde un peu ce que tu nous as pondu !"<br>"Oui, tu as raison, il est fini." Répondit-il complètement incrédule.  
>"Il est magnifique. Tu crois qu'il fonctionne ?"<br>"Je sais pas… Vas-y, essaie-le pour voir."  
>"Euh, non. Tu sais, moi les objets uniques, ça me fait un peu peur. Vas-y, toi."<br>"Non non, surtout pas ! Enfin… J'ai pas peur... Mais voilà, quoi… Et puis… Il est pas à ma taille de toute façon…"  
>"... Franchement ? Même moi j'aurais pas osé !"<br>"Tu sais pas ce qu'on va faire ? On va le donner à Curumo tel quel, et puis si l'anneau unique marche pas, le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, nous on sera déjà en Aman."  
>"Alors plus une seconde à perdre ! T'as qu'à le mettre dans une enveloppe et on le laissera là, sur le manteau de la cheminée. Moi pendant ce temps-là, je vais attraper notre baluchon !" Alatar se permit de se retourner le temps de décocher un sourire radieux à son ami. "On va enfin pouvoir voyager ! Tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps !"<p>

_Vlam ! _Le bruit de la porte fit sursauter les deux mages bleus.  
>"Mais qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ? Elle vient d'ici cette odeur ?"<br>Voilà une voix qu'ils n'avaient plus entendue depuis des semaines.  
>"On dirait l'odeur d'une vieille terrine de rat oubliée dans un coin…"<br>"Heu… Bonjour ?"  
>"Ah ! Vous êtes encore là vous deux ? Oui oui, bonjour… Bon, heu, laissez tomber cette histoire de second anneau unique - de toute façon, depuis le temps que je dis que c'est débile… Enfin bref ! Finalement, j'ai juste un petit gars à attraper et puis… Voilà, quoi. Sur ce, merci, bonne soirée, bon vent, enfin... adieu quoi."<br>La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte sur les deux pauvres hommes dépités.  
>"Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! On aurait vraiment dû le faire en forme de chapeau ! "<br>"C'est que t'as raison finalement. Allez viens, on le transforme en chapeau unique, cet anneau !"


End file.
